DCW Championship History
Danger Championship Wrestling titles DCW World Heavyweight Championship The DCW World Heavyweight Championship is the main title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. DCW chose to use its own version of the Big Gold Belt in hopes of a title with a large lineage that extends to WWE, WCW, and NWA would create a championship that contains enough prestige for it to be considered a top championship. Currently, it is unified with the ICW World Heavyweight Championship creating a Unified World Heavyweight Championship exclusive to Danger Championship Wrestling. DCW Transatlantic Championship The DCW Transatlantic Championship is the second tier title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. It was known as the DCW United States Championship until January 18, 2010, when DCW started a two month long World Tour. Currently, it is the second highest ranked championship in Danger Championship Wrestling. DCW Million Dollar Championship The DCW Million Dollar Championship is a gimmick title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. This title is a descendent of the title The Million Dollar Man brought into the WWE, although this title is a completely seperate championship. Currently, it is the third highest ranked championship in Danger Championship Wrestling. . DCW Women's Championship The DCW Women's Championship is the women's title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. When the Southside Wrestling Group had a women's division, the DCW Women's Championship was regularly defended on that brand's programming. Currently, it is the only women's championship in Danger Championship Wrestling. . DCW Tag Team Championship The DCW Tag Team Championship is the tag team title in the wrestling promotion Danger Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is the only tag team championship in Danger Championship Wrestling. Other Championships Triple Crown Championship The DCW Triple Crown can only be completed by winning the DCW World Heavyweight Championship, DCW Transatlantic (United States) Championship, and DCW Tag Team Championship. Since DCW's inception, only one wrestler has been able to complete the Triple Crown. * Date in italics indicates when Triple Crown was completed. Grand Slam Championship The DCW Grand Slam Championship can only be completed by winning the DCW World Heavyweight Championship, DCW Transatlantic (United States) Championship, DCW Million Dollar Championship, and DCW Tag Team Championship. Since DCW's inception, only one wrestler has been able to complete the Grand Slam. * Date in italics indicates when Grand Slam was completed. Ironman Championship Wrestling titles Ironman Championship Wrestling was a wrestling promotion based in Perth, Australia. ICW quickly fell into harsh times, being unable to make a profit. DCW bought out ICW in summer 2009 where DCW assumed the rights to everything in ICW. Below is the list of all championships used by the promotion. ICW World Heavyweight Championship The ICW World Heavyweight Championship is the second world title in DCW. It was also the main title of the defunct wrestling promotion Ironman Championship Wrestling. It is a professional e-wrestling championship. After ICW folded, the ICW World Championship traveled through two other IFWA wrestling brands before coming home to DCW, where it was defined as a World Heavyweight Title instead of a World Title. Currently, it is unified with the DCW World Heavyweight Championship making it the only ICW title to have not been deactivated. ICW Ironman Championship The ICW Ironman Championship was a title in the short-lived Ironman Championship Wrestling brand. The title served as the brand's midcard title typically defended by wrestlers who were not ready to be in the main event picture. Only three wrestlers held the title in its short history. ICW Tag Team Championship The ICW Tag Team Championship was a championship in the short-lived Ironman Championship Wrestling brand. Only two teams held the championship. When Rey Mysterio won the title he became the only double champion in the company's history, having already won the ICW World Championship.